Lithan
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: renamed, was Lily and Ethan. Lily heads out after the meeting where Ash got a written warning. unfortunately I don't own casualty. Daisy Chao, PC Paige and. PC Boston so don't claim that they aren't my characters.
1. Leaving it on an Arguement

**Hi guys sorry I haven't written lately but college overtook my life for a while. Anyway, I had this idea for ages so thought I'd write it up.**

**This is a continuation on last week's episode with the hearing between Lily and Ash where he got a written warning.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Scene: ** Pub outside ED.

**Weather: **Mild, cold and a misty breeze.

**Main characters throughout: **Lily Chao, Zoe Hanna, Ethan Hardy, Daisy Chao (OC), Billy (OC), PC Boston (OC) and PC Paige (OC).

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_What a day. I head over to the pub slowly, Ash walks past me with Charlie and they both give me a disapproving look._

_After two minutes I finally arrive inside the pub. I look around, who do I sit with? There are three groups; Ash, Zoe, Tess, Charlie and Louise. Fletch, Big Mac, Iain, Noel, Rita, Lofty, Robyn and Max. Ethan, Cal and my sister Daisy._

_The other groups look up as I head straight past them and to the brothers and my sister. Ethan gets up and awkwardly hugs me offering me a drink._

**END OF POV**

The rest of the gang sit there staring at Ethan and Lily. "I never knew they were an item." Exclaimed Rita. "I suspected something but not this" announced Fletch.

Hours flew by and Lily had noticed it first. "Oh gosh look at the time. I better head back to my flat." Spoke Lily. "Do you, erm, want me to, erm, walk you, erm, home?" asked Ethan awkwardly. "No but thanks anyway." She replied before placing a peck on his cheek and leaving. "Well, well. I never thought Nibbles and the Ice Princess were a thing." Tormented Cal. "Shut up!" Ethan shouted back.

Lily heads outside the pub and along the road, unaware of the hooded figure following her at short distance.

**Billy's POV**

_So my plan is so simple, wait for that bitch to come out on her own, follow her till she's near an alley then attack her, call an Ambulance and flee the scene. At the rght time she exits with the added bonus of being alone. Her name is DR Lily Chao, she refused to treat me because I was drunk, now it's time for her to pay._

**END OF POV**

Lily decides to take a short cut down an alley one mile from where she lives, this makes Billy smile as he pulls out a knife and trips Lily up. She falls whacking her head on the floor. Blackness hits her. After ten minutes pass he pulls out his phone and taps in three numbers **9-9-9. The phone rings. **"Hello, Ambulance please, female, unconscious with a head injury. Yeah, Alley off of Crescent Drive." He speaks before cutting off the phone, pulling up his trousers, placing the knife back in his pocket and exiting the alley.

**Dixie's POV**

_If I bet a fiver on every drunken case we get called on I'd be rich. We arrive on Crescent Drive; I grab my medi-bag and a collar whilst Jeff grabs a board. Police have already cordoned off the scene and I knew it wasn't as straight forward as I first thought._

**END OF POV**

The two paramedics enter the alley escorted by nearby Police. "It seems the woman is a colleague. A Doctor Lily Chao from Holby do you know her?" asked the young police woman. "Yes, she was having an evening in our local with colleagues today." Replied Jeff. "Oh, Lily sweet heart, its Jeff and Dixie here, squeeze my hand if you can hear me please?" asks Dixie. There is a faint squeeze as Jeff applies a collar, they get Lily onto the spinal board and rush her to the Ambulance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading will update at a later time tomorrow as I've got a very bust day so won't be in till 7:30pm. Please review as always as they always help me review.**

**FACT: I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING A LILY AND ETHAN PAIRING BECAUSE THEY ARE SO DISFUNCTIONAL IN A CUTE WAY. BUT TO END THIS AS CAL WOULD SAY; NIBBLES AND THE ICE PRINCESS. XD**


	2. Dark Purple Bruises

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I know I promised to update on Friday, but I had really bad flu to the point where on Sunday I couldn't move and yesterday found out that I've got a throat infection. So here is chapter two!**

* * *

**Scene: **Ambulance Bay outside ED.

**Weather: **Mild, cold and clear starry sky.

**Main Characters:** Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy, Zoe Hanna, Daisy Chao (OC), PC Boston (OC) and PC Paige (OC).

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

_We pull up in the Ambulance Bay outside ED, I open up the back doors and Dixie jumps straight out and looks in the direction of the pub where Ethan and Daisy are walking out, "Ethan! Daisy!" I shout. They turn around and run to us._

**End of POV**

"You called us? What's up?" Questioned Daisy, at which point the rest of the gang had come out the pub to see what all the hassle was about. "Yes we did. Now, don't panic, we picked up a slightly aware rape victim... It's Lily." Spoke Dixie caringly. Ethan climbed into the Ambulance and held Lily's hand whilst they got her out and Lily squeezed his hand in a tight grip. "Ah. That's the blood cutting off in my hand." He spoke and the grip loosened. Then the two paramedics unloaded her from the back.

The team all wonder over. "Ethan who is it?" most of them asked. "Why do any of you even care?" he replied bluntly before heading inside with Lily and the two paramedics. "It's my sister. She's been seriously assaulted." Spoke Daisy before also heading inside. The team's smiles all fade and change to a shade of guilt.

**Zoe's POV**

_I can't believe it! Lily?! Why would anyone attack her? Yes she's insensitive and lacks peoples skills but, no-one deserves that happening to them. I head inside to support my two colleagues along with Cal, Tess, Rita, Charlie, Ash and Robyn. We headed into resus and as seen as Cal was the most sober he told us he would treat her._

**End of POV**

Inside Resus the atmosphere is soon turned into drama when Cal and Tess remove her clothing to show some dark purple bruises on her thighs and around her wrists. "Right, Charlie go in reception the two PC's that were at the scene are waiting tell them to come in." Spoke Dixie shocked too as to what they have witnessed.

**5 minutes later**

Lily wakes up to see her clothes have been cut off and panics. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Screamed Lily before leaping off the bed wrapping a blanket around her and heading for the roof stairs. "Lily!" Ethan shouts but it's too late, she's gone.

* * *

**What will Lily do and what's going through her head?**

**What do the team think about her mental state? **

**And will it only be Ethan and Daisy who support her?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter on Friday because I'm at college all day tomorrow.**

**Katie xx**


	3. PC Paige and PC Boston

**So excited to write this chapter. **

**Guest: Don't worry I'm not going to kill Lily off as she is along with Ethan, my favourite character.**

**So here it is as promised, Katie xx**

* * *

**Scene: **Resus

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy, Zoe Hanna, Daisy Chao (OC)

Ethan, worried for her and not sure about her state of mind heads out of Resus with Daisy and Zoe, "God, please don't let her jump." Spoke Ethan nervously. The three of them reached the roof soon after Lily had.

**Daisy's POV**

_It was strange when we got up there, there was a chair and flowers in plants. She was sitting there crying her heart out. The three of us stopped and Zoe headed up to her to talk. _

**End of POV**

"Lily it's Zoe. Can we talk?" she spoke caringly. "Sure." Spoke Lily through all of the sobbing. "Can we go back inside and talk?" she started. "It's really cold out here and we don't want you catching hyperthermia" Zoe finished. "Lily didn't reply just nodded.

Ethan headed over and helped her up, before pulling her in close to him so she felt safe.

**Lily's POV**

_After five minutes of me heading out of the ED, Ethan, Zoe and Daisy had come up. That shows who actually cares about me. Zoe came up to me on my own and spoke to me asking me to come inside so I didn't make myself ill. I just nod._

_Ethan came over to me and pulled me in close the smell of his after shave made me feel safe and secure. I don't talk just tighten my grip on his shirt._

**End of POV**

Heading back down the ED stairs a group of nurses and doctors including Ash, Charlie, Tess, Cal, Robyn and Rita are waiting for them. A few questions are raised one including her welfare as they head into Resus. "Come on Lily." Cal started. "Back onto the bed." He finished. Lily didn't move she just tightened her grip on Ethan leading to him letting out a whine in pain. "How about Ethan sitting up on the bed with you?" spoke Tess. The others then all said yes in agreement. "Lily nodded and then got up on the bed and snuggled into Ethan.

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

**Scene: **Staff Room

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy, Zoe Hanna, Daisy Chao (OC), Billy (OC), PC Boston (OC) and PC Paige (OC).

They had successfully managed to run all the tests necessary and Cal was ready to discharge her when the Police arrived. "Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy?" spoke the woman. "Here, what's wrong?" asked Lily, the rest of the staff all looked at them. "Hi, I'm PC Boston and this is PC Paige from Holby Police. I'm sorry to tell you but we are going to have to put you both in emergency Police Protection." Spoke the younger PC. The team including Ethan and Lily all stood shocked. "W-w-what?" stumbled Lily. "We have found that an old patient of yours called Billy is now hunting for you shouting murdering you both." Spoke PC Paige.

* * *

**Wow! What a build up. Next chapter will be short because it's going to be describing Billy and explaining how the Police found out.**


	4. Very Dangerous Guy

**Hi guys thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is going to be a little different due to the fact I wanted to describe this Billy character to you guys to help explain the future of the fan fic.**

* * *

"PC Boston can you pass around the e-fit please?" asked Inspector Denham. The young PC nodded before handing the piece of paper out in 2 piles either side of the room.

The piece of paper now handed out was major to the finding of Lily's rapist and they had found this in a line up from the computer when they interviewed the key witness in the case. After that they looked him up on their PC to find a sting of offences as long as your arm.

**Name: Billy Samuel Peters**

**Age: 34**

**Gender: Male**

**Background: Welsh**

**Status: Married to Jessica Peters with two children**

_**Offence 1- January 27, 1984**_

_**Arrested for public disorderly, broke a man's nose, wrist, finger and knee.**_

_**Offence 2- June 6, 1986**_

_**Arrest for being drunk and disorderly and also on suspicion of indecent assult. Woman was hospitalised and pub land lord called police for disturbance.**_

_**Offence 3- November 18, 1999**_

_**Arrested for sexual assault on 3 women. All targets where followed home and attacked in alleys near where they live. Charged by crown released from prison August 18, 2013 after serving full sentence.**_

**E-Fit**

Hair- black, shoulder length.

Eye Colour- Blue

Scars: through Left Eye 6cm in length, right neck 2m in length

Tattoos: Welsh dragon on left of his neck.

Facial hair: He has moustache that is thick, long and black.

"PC Boston and PC Paige, can you two guys stay behind" asked the inspector as the team all left the briefing room. "Well, that was a face I didn't expect to see again." Spoke PC Paige, she has seen his violent side as she was one of the arresting officers. She had gotten dragged down into the basement of his house when the family were out and tried to rape her.

"Guys I want you two to be the officers to look after both Doctors Lily Chao and Ethan Hardy." The inspector informed. "Right, so what are we doing first?" questioned PC Boston wanting to know their role. "First you are picking up both doctors from the ED as this criminal is on red for danger and his behaviour. You take them to get their things, clothing ECT, then you are staying with them in the safe house. You will also take on the role of their family liaison officers." Instructed Inspector Denham. The two PC's nodded before leaving the station and heading for Holby ED.

* * *

**Hope you liked the slightly different chapter please Review as always to help me out.**

**Katie xx**


	5. Hard to say Goodbye

**This is a continuation from the staffroom scene, chapter before the last one. **

**Thanks yet again for the review Guest, please put your name in the review though so I can personally thank you. Yes I did watch Saturday's episode at the end and I did think it was cute when Ethan mouthed to Lily if she wanted a drink. Although the scene with the truck I thought was going to be dayjavu with Bonnie, from Holby City being killed. **

**Also thanks everyone else who reviewed AND faved the story means alot to me! AND I CANT BELIEVE FLETCH IS LEAVING FOR HOLBY CITY **

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Scene: **Staff Room

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy, Zoe Hanna, Daisy Chao (OC), PC Boston (OC) and PC Paige (OC).

"Hi, I'm PC Boston and this is PC Paige from Holby Police. I'm sorry to tell you but we are going to have to put you both in emergency Police Protection." Spoke the younger PC. The team including Ethan and Lily all stood shocked. "W-w-what?" stumbled Lily. "We have found that an old patient of yours called Billy is now hunting for you shouting about murdering you both." Spoke PC Paige.

* * *

"S-sorry. But I don't understand? He was refused treatment by me for being drunk! Did he (gulps) rape me?" questioned Lily. "We are not meant to give out any of this information but look at this." Spoke PC Boston placing the paper on the table.

_**Offence 3- November 18, 1999**_

_**Was arrested for the sexual assault of three women. All targets were followed home and attacked in alleys near where they live. Charged by the Queens court and released from prison August 18, 2013 after serving full sentence.**_

"Bloody Hell" loudly spoke Daisy. "And you didn't think to warn any of us when he was released? I thought he was still inside?" spoke Robyn still shocked. "Well, I had no clue of his release either and I know what he is capable of too." Bravely spoke PC Paige. "He attacked you too?" asked Lily.

"No, I saw his violent side once when I was arresting officer for that offence." She started before taking a seat next to Lily. "I was first on the scene that night and knew he was home alone as the family were away, I was observing the house." PC Paige stopped. "Then what happened?" asked Lily taking hold of her hand. "I... Knocked on the front door... Had been waiting for a while before he answered it. He saw I was alone and pulled me inside slamming the door and dragging me down the basement stairs... Luckily though PC Boston and the rest of the team stormed the house and arrested him before he could rape me." She finished.

The team just sat quietly for five minutes before the silence was broken. "So... What time do we have to leave here?" asked Ethan nervously. "Well, we will have to leave... Is that the time... In ten minutes." Spoke PC Boston checking his watch in between. "You need to collect your belongings, clothing, books, ECT. Before we go there." Stated PC Paige.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Lily and Ethan got changed into their plain clothing along with the two PC's and they said their Farewells till next time.

**Lily's POV**

_Well, this was it. Time for us to leave our normal lives, and enter a world of fear. A tear rolls down my cheek and I just hug my sister really tightly before turning to Cal. "Cal, can you look after her? Don't let her go out on her own. Please." I asked. "Don't worry. Lily, she'll be safe with us. I'll even offer her a Job." Spoke Connie. _

**End of POV**

Lily grabbed her meds books out of her locker as she still had an exam to revise for that was coming up and she wanted to pass some time away like that. Where-as Ethan grabbed out some of his pictures of the gang out and some of his articles and papers that he collected from famous ED doctors like Jordan, Nicholls, Winters, De'Silva ECT. Ethan man hugged his brother and exited the ED holding Lily's hand.

* * *

**Will the drive to the safe house go ok? Will Daisy be safe without her sister? And where is Billy? All will be revealed next time...**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! It helps out also any ideas for the above questions please PM me.**

**FACTS- any future Ed chapters will include Connie Beauchamp as she is now on the TV show WHOOP! And also the med papers I wanted great character names so decided on those.**

**Katie xx**


	6. Positive!

**Hi guys. Wow, I haven't updated since Tuesday so as an apology I'll do a longer chapter.**

**Who watched Casualty last night? Poor Robyn. And I couldn't believe Lily lying like that, although she was kind enough to help Robyn, but I'm glad that Connie is going to be her new mentor! Also I have given the two PC's first names as it takes forever to type their rank and surname.**

**Enjoy, Katie xx**

* * *

**Scene: **Safe House

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily, Ethan, PC John (OC) and PC Calli (OC).

**Lily's POV**

_It's been two weeks since my attack and here I am in the shabby bathroom, pregnancy test in hand waiting for the result. I hate this and I hate the man who did this to me, I'm a week late for my period and so I may be pregnant. The five minutes go quickly and I look at the result;_

**POSITIVE**

_The result I wish it wasn't. I quickly place the test in my pocket and go on the search for Calli._

**END OF POV**

Lily unlocks the bathroom door and heads downstairs to the living room to find Calli, "Erm Calli." Lily spoke. "Everything ok Lily?" she replied. "No...Erm... Can I have a word in private?" Lily nervously answered. "Sure Calli replied before standing up and heading into the kitchen. "So what's up?" she asks?" Lily knew this was the time, so reaches into her pocket and places the test on the table to reveal the verdict.

**Calli's POV**

_When you sign up for the police force its like signing up to the army because you are all close friends and almost like family. When I arrived at the scene that day I never expected Lily to grow so attached to me. And now I'm like her sister, she tells me everything and I also wake Ethan up at night t sit with her when she has the horrible flash back nightmares at night._

_I sit down next to Lily on the kitchen table, where she starts to pull out a white stick with blue ends. She puts it on the table in front of me and I read the word __**Positive **__that is on it. I turn to face her "Oh Lily." I say before pulling her into a hug so she can let the tears fall._

**End of POV**

After twenty minutes of the girls staying in the kitchen a worried Ethan leaves the sofa, switches off the TV and heads off to the kitchen to find his girlfriend. On entering the kitchen Ethan watches as Lily wipes her eyes and hides something from him.

**Ethan's POV**

_I head inside the kitchen to see Lily crying into Calli's arms. She quickly grabs something stick like from the table and shoves it into her pocket. "Lily, you're scaring me, what's going on?" I nervously ask. She looks up at me before taking the object back out of her pocket and I realise the shape is a pregnancy test. _

"_Ethan, I'm going to be honest with you, I'm pregnant and it is a 50/50 chance that you could be the Dad." Lily informed me. A smile spread across my face and I pulled her into a laugh smiling. "Are we still up for tonight and having your colleagues round?" asked John entering the kitchen. "Yeah of course we are, and I'll inform Tess and Zoe." Answered Lily looking at me on the second part._

**End of POV**

**5 hours later**

**Scene: **Safe House

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily, Ethan, Zoe, Daisy (OC), PC Calli (OC), PC John (OC), Tess, Cal, Connie, Robyn, Rita, Fletch, Charlie, Max, Jeff, Dixie, Mac, Noel and Louise.

It is six o'clock in the evening and the last of the crew to arrive Robyn and Max finally turn up. "Hiya Lily, Ethan. How are you two?" asks Robyn rather excited to see her colleagues after two whole weeks. "Well Robyn, you shall be finding out everything shortly as I have something to tell you all." Lily addressed to the group.

The gang had so much fun and that is when Lily decided to go with Calli to talk to Zoe and Tess. "Zoe, can I have a word in private?" She started, "Sure Lily, need anyone else?" Zoe replied. "Yes. Tess, but I saw her going where we are heading." Lily answered before guiding a confused Zoe to the kitchen.

**Tess's POV**

_I head into the kitchen to pour myself another drink, whilst talking to Charlie when I hear the door open to see Zoe, Lily and Calli. "I'll give you girls some privacy." I speak before heading to the door with Charlie to be stopped by Lily, "You'll need to hear this too." She simply spoke before sitting at the small table in the middle of the room. "So, you three being the most senior staff, I wanted to talk to first." Lily started and I had a slight feeling of what was going to come next and I couldn't have been more correct. "This morning I took a test and got this for a result." She spoke pulling the small test out of her pocket. _

**End of POV**

Zoe stands up and just pulls Lily into a hug. No-one who hasn't gone through what Lily has really understand what she is going through but Tess and Charlie normally get the majority of her cases to treat so they knew that for Lily to get through this terrible moment the whole staff would need to support her.

Once they had the long chat they headed back into the lounge to announce the news. Lily nodded for Ethan to join her at the front and he held her side for support. "Guys as you know two weeks ago I was involved in a terrible incident which ended up with me being raped by a psychopath, then as you know after that I received the news he is on the plough wanting mine and Ethan's blood. Now before you all came tonight I found out some shocking news. I took a test and it came back positive which linked with me being a week late for my period. Yes, I'm pregnant and it is a 50/50 chance of it being Ethan's." Lily spoke before tears spilt down her cheeks; Ethan then pulled her into a hug.

Robyn, Fletch and Cal all moved over to Lily and gave her a re-assuring look before she was pulled to the side by Connie. "Lily, if you come into the ED about twelve o'clock tomorrow I'll take a blood sample for you to confirm the test and you can have a chat with me if you like." Connie told her. "I'd love that thank you, but I'd have to inform Calli because she is my Liaison officer and so she would be coming along with armed guards." Lily replied.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please review, they help me out a lot! :) **


	7. Disaster Strikes

**Thank you to Lizzybethxox for reviewing and also to the person who favourited me. Anyway here is the next chapter,**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Scene: **Safe House

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily, Ethan, Daisy (OC), Cal, PC John (OC) PC Calli (OC). Jeff and Dixie.

* * *

**21:00pm**

Time had gone quickly Dixie and Jeff had been called on shift because they were a crew don and most of the gang had now left except for Daisy, Cal and Zoe who was still waiting for her taxi whereas Cal and Daisy were staying over in the other spare room. Daisy gets up of off the sofa and heads off into the kitchen with Cal. "So when are we going to tell them?" asked a nervous Daisy. "Tell them what?" a confused Cal replied. "You know, what you asked me? That we are going out." Daisy slightly hinted. "Cal seats himself leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil. "Soon, when Zoe's gone, but with Lily don't say that I didn't warn you." Cal informed her. The two spend time chatting and planning how they are going to tell them before heading into the living room.

**Lily's POV **

_I can't help but show my concern for Ethan he has spent twenty minutes staring into space and didn't even notice that Zoe was leaving. I got to feel his temperature as he is looking rather pale when he snaps out of it. "You ok?" I ask him. "No, my joints are aching and I feel sick and dizzy." He informed me. "Ok, let me know if you start to feel worse." I tell him in my doctor mode and that is when we are interrupted by Cal and Daisy._

**End of POV**

Daisy and Cal both sit on the sofa whilst the PC's stand up allowing Ethan and Lily to sit down opposite. "We have something to tell you." Daisy started. "For a while, Daisy and I have been meeting up and going out after shifts for a pint." Cal continued. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL E THIS IS GOING WHERE I THINK IT IS?" Lily spoke with her voice slightly raised which she got a response from Ethan, "Please, don't shout this headache is getting worse." Cal leant across to feel his head and pulled it back hastily, "Blimey Ethan, I'd say your temperature is roughly about 40C" He informed. But it was too late before long Ethan had jilted up quickly but collapsed to the floor fitting blood coming out his nose.

**Cal's POV**

_My brother, why him? I jump out the chair and with help from John we move the table in the middle, Lily goes into action putting him into the recovery position whilst Calli is on the phone for an Ambulance, I go back to Daisy. "Up stairs, in the bathroom is Ethan's wash bag, its navy blue, check to see if there is any medication, I'll check the kitchen as the hospital may need it." I calmly spoke before rushing into the kitchen and searching the cupboards to which I found nothing._

**End of POV**

**Daisy's POV**

_I rush up the stairs as quickly as I can and walk straight into the bathroom picking up his wash bag. I empty its contents into the sink where I find migraleif tablets and another type of tablets that are pink which I have no clue about. I pick up both packets and run down the stairs handing them to Cal, "Well done." He replied before embracing me into a hug._

**End of POV**

After a five minute wait the ambulance crew pulled up outside. "Oh god, what happened Dixie asked John who was waiting outside for them, "It's Ethan Hardy, 28, collapsed, slightly aware, high temperature, he has fitted and has a nose bleed." He informed them taking them inside. "Oh princess." Spoke Jeff looking at the state that Lily was in and he pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok." He told her. "I looked up the symptoms on my phone. They are all symptoms of Leukaemia." She told them. "Lily, are you sure?" Dixie asked her. "Yes, Headaches, dizziness, nausea, nosebleed, seizure and joint aches are the top signs." Lily informed whilst Dixie jotted it all town on the small green sheet.

After a long two minutes of discussing the paramedics decided it is only fair for Lily and Cal to come in with them in the Ambulance as they are related being girlfriend and brother. So Daisy was going to be following in with the two PC's John and Calli in the unmarked police car.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10:00pm**

**Scene: **HDC

**Weather: **N/A

**Main Characters:** Lily, Ethan, Cal, Connie, Fletch, Daisy (OC) and Max

It is the day after last night's drama and Lily wakes up to see she has spent the whole night in the uncomfortable chairs and as she realises her surroundings feels pressure on her hand and looks down to see Ethan groggily moving around and gagging. Last night when Ethan arrived he took a turn for the worst when he had a severe reaction to medication so they had to sedate him till the morning. Lily leant up and pressed the button for assistance which Connie and Fletch rushed in. "What's happening?" she asked. "He's waking up, please do something." Lily spoke. Fletch moved around to the other side of the bed to lily and gently removed the tube from Ethan's throat which he still coughed and gagged for ten seconds before opening his eyes.

"Lily... W-w-wh-ats happening?" He nervously spoke. "Ah, Ethan. You were rushed into the ED last night and took a turn for the worst anyway, I'll discuss the results of the blood test when Cal and Daisy get here, and Fletch has gone to fetch them." Connie told them.

Two minutes passed and Cal came in before grabbing his brother's hand sitting opposite to Lily. Daisy stood next to him. "I am really sorry to tell you this, but the test showed that Ethan. You have indeed got Leukaemia." Connie told then sympathetically. Ethan sat up and pulled both his girlfriend and brother into a hug as they both had tears rolling down their face.

**Ethan's POV **

_Leukaemia? No. My whole world starts to fall apart in my head; I look to Lily and then Cal and see tears trickling down their faces. All I can do is just embrace them both into a hug and hope for the best._

_**End of POV**_

* * *

**Aw aren't I mean leaving it on a cliff hanger and before everyone talks NO IM NOT GOING TO KILL OFF ETHAN because most statistics for leukaemia show your more likely to survive than cancer patients. Also for facts to make it as real as possible I'm using symptoms and everything from the NHS website itself as it is most accurate! And as always please Review!**


	8. Reactions

**Hi guys this is the next chapter this is going to long and set after Ethan has the bad news and will also include the reactions in POV of Lily, Cal, Daisy, and some of the ED staff.**

* * *

**That same day**

**12:00pm**

**Scene: Staffroom**

**Weather: N/A**

**Characters: All main ED staff and John, Calli and Daisy**

After being discharged with all the details about his condition his consultant has restricted him to a wheel chair to help him keep up his energy and they had also topped him up on pain killers till Lily, Cal and Daisy get him home.

The guys say good bye to the consultant Beeching and make their way to the lift at the end of the corridor. Upon entering they all stood still not speaking a word. After a ping, the doors open and the foursome are surrounded by some of the ED staff, "Talk in the staffroom, 2 minutes." Lily simply spoke before wheeling Ethan to the staffroom, Cal and Daisy behind.

After a long two minutes all the staff have gathered on the few seats in the staffroom, "So, what did you gather us for?" Asked Robyn. "Well, erm, as you, erm, know last night I was rushed in with, erm, suspected Leukaemia." Spoke Ethan. The room went as silent as death and that is when thoughts span around in the room.

**Lily's POV**

_We have finally got out of the stupid ward and finally we can go home, Ethan wants to tell the staff but I don't know, my body feels cold and I just can't think straight, The crowd just seems to be getting bigger and bigger and it is the first time I have felt like this chest tightens. Blackness over comes me._

**End of POV**

**Cal's POV**

_That was the news we did not expect, yes, we don't have our mum and dad but that means we will truly need our friends and loved ones to help us, I look at lily and I can see the tears staining her face once more. I look at Ethan and I can normally read him like a book but, today, it's just empty._

**End of POV**

**Daisy's POV**

_There isn't alot I can say. I don't really know Ethan, but I know that this has hit us all in the chest like a tonne of bricks. I look around the room all eyes are on us four and you can see they are all in deep thought unsure of what to say._

**End of POV**

**Ash's POV**

_I just can't believe it, they do not deserve this, yes, I must admit Lily is a little reckless sometimes but just looking at her I can see that her world is crumbling apart ever so slowly, I am concerned about her and I will talk to Connie later as I know they are both close friends._

**End of POV**

**Charlie's POV**

_Leukaemia? Oh my goodness. I thought us staff wouldn't have to go through hell again, last time one of our staff members had cancer, it affected every individual. I see how much it had hit Lily as she is the only one crying her heart out, I can see that everyone else is too afraid, unsure of how to comfort them. We all gasp though when Lily faints._

**End of POV**

**Connie's POV**

_I knew what the results were before they even came through and I stood near to Lily for friendly support, the atmosphere was morbid and the staff was all frozen solid like a scene from a movie where I am the only one moving. I turn to Lily and see her passed out on the floor. "Lily, squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" I ask. I get a strong reply before she opens her eyes. I help her up and Tess leads her to cubicles._

**End of POV**

**Dixie's POV**

_What? How could this happen to Ethan? Since he first started Jeff, him and myself have become mates, he has also become like a son to Mac. This is so, so sad and I can't get my head around it. The silence builds up the guilt and upset about this all, I don't get how a young and fit lad could get ill like this. He is wheelchair bound and just looks so ill. I turn to look at Lily she is so upset, heartbroken, but she collapses__and Connie rushes to her aid._

**End of POV**

**Zoe's POV**

_Well I never. Ethan? Cancer? Yes the two brothers get frustrated when they argue, but they shouldn't have to go through such a horrific ordeal. I feel physically sick and my eyes feel heavy and I look to Lily, she is the most distraught. She looks ill and next thing we know she has collapsed in a heap on the floor and Connie has rushed over to her. After a minute she is back up on her feet and Tess is leading her to cubicles, I get up and follow._

**End of POV**

Lily is laying still a heap on the floor and Ethan turns his chair to face his lover before Connie walks over and gestures for Ethan to move out of the way. "Lily, can you hear me?" she asked, which she got a firm hand squeeze. No-one expected what came next. Lily opened her eyes and tried to get up but Connie stopped her and helped her up with the help of Tess then both Tess and Zoe took one of Lily's arms and led her to cubicles. Ethan follows wheeled by Daisy as Cal decides to stay with his colleagues so it isn't too crowded.

**Scene: **Cubicles

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Lily, Tess, Zoe, Ethan and Daisy

"Right, Tess can you check sugar levels once you have finished attaching fluids please?" asked Zoe. Tess nodded and grabbed the tester on the table. "Sharp prick coming." She informed Lily before taking Lily's index finger and pushing the needle in. After a few seconds the results came in. "Lily. When did you last eat?" questioned Zoe. "Not since yesterday lunch time." Ethan replied as Lily was still slightly groggy. "Oh Lily that is a really dangerous game you played there. Do you know what damage could have been done?" Tess replied entering Nurse mode.

"Sorry... I didn't feel well as I have had morning sickness and I've gone off food." Lily informed them. "Right, well we will discharge you when your sugar levels go up so Tess, put her on a glucose drip and Daisy can you go to the vending machine and get Lily a packet of crisps and chocolate bar please." Zoe instructed.

After two hours Lily was back to good health so Zoe discharged her. Ethan, Lily, Cal, Daisy, Calli and John all hail a taxi back to the safe house unaware of Billy following them in a black car.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter. Set on Lily being 12 weeks pregnant. Lily has an encounter with Billy when home alone. The police go to question his wife and kids. Ethan has his third round of chemo and it's time for Lily's 12 week scan. Please Review. Katie xx**


	9. Encounterments

**Thanks yet again for your reviews and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**12 weeks pregnant.**

**Scene: **Safe House.

**Weather:** Mild, chilly breeze.

**Characters:** Ethan, Lily, Calli and John.

The Lily wakes up and turns over to see that Ethan was not lying next to her. She slowly gets up rummaging on her bedside table for her glasses. She then gets up and heads over to the door to grab her dressing gown, putting it on she realises that she has a bump that is very clear, she closes the door and follows the aroma of the Great English breakfast to the kitchen diner.

In the kitchen both the PC's are sitting around the table talking with an older man who was sipping tea. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Ethan spoke going over to her and kissing her on the lips. "So, as I was saying we have had five sightings of Billy Peters. Later we are going to perform a raid on the family home to catch him if he is there." Inspector Denham informed them.

**1 hour later...**

The four had all gotten ready and grabbed any paperwork that they needed for appointments. Lily was having her scan at 2pm where as Ethan had his chemo for two hours at 11am so in between they were meeting with Cal and Robyn as Lily had promised Robyn she would help her with her advanced trauma unit and Robyn didn't mind considering that Lily's constant blabbering did help her pass the practical.

Arriving at the ED John pulled up in the car park, since the sighting both Calli and John were provided cs spray for if needed with the suspect being so close.

**Scene: **Out Patients

**Weather:** N/A

**Characters:** Ethan, Cal, Lily and Consultant Beeching

Calli stays outside, she has a radio on hand, and she and John are swapping over when Lily goes for her scan, at Lily's request. Walking up to the unit for Ethan's chemo, they entered a room where there were over sick people ll having the same or slightly different condition. Ethan had thought loads about having the cold cap, but decided against it after reading articles which say it may not even work.

Consultant Beeching shows Ethan to his chair where a nurse attached a drip with the fluids for trials, there are three different treatments, the last being radio therapy, after half an hour Lily came in with two medical books and three teas. "Lily, I'm just popping to the loo." Spoke Cal to let her know where he was if something happened.

**13:00pm**

It was time for them to leave the wards and head over to the staffroom to meet Robyn, they said goodbye to Consultant Beeching and exited outpatients. John now swapped with Calli and asked if she had been contacted by Denham.

Lily was excited as this was the first time that she would get to see her big bundle of joy, although she did have a feeling in her head that something wasn't right. She was the size of a woman who was six months pregnant and she also had morning sickness from week three to week nine. In the staffroom Robyn had sat on the sofa and had made 4 cups of tea, Ethan gave his bro a hug as he had to head back to work. "How are you feeling?" Robyn asked him. "Exhausted, like all my energy is gone." He replied before taking a sip of his tea.

Lily was sat deep in thought when Calli interrupted her. "Lily, can I have a word? In private?" "Sure we'll go over to the kitchen area." Lily answered. The two got up and headed over to the kitchen. "What's up? Calli asked her. _Since the incident and finding out that Lily was pregnant, Calli has been like a big sister and supported her through it all._ "It's silly, I worried about the pregnancy." Lily replied.

**Scene: **The Peter's household

**Weather: **bright, summer's day

**Characters:** Inspector Denham, Jessica Peters, Talia Peters and Jesse Peters

The team had all turned up to the house in question, the team had no clue whether her was there or not so they had decided against smashing the door down due to young children being there too. "Right guys, let's go. I want half of you round the back blocking off all escape routes." The Inspector instructed. Half the team replied yes before making their way around the back.

The inspector knocked on the door. "Billy! GO AWAY; I'VE TOLD YOU, YOU ARE NOT HAVING THEM. IF YOU DONT GO I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" shouted Jessica Peters unaware who it actually is. "Ms Peters, I'm Inspector Denham from Holby Blue, Can I come in please?" the inspector asked her. It was silent for two minutes then the door opened. "You shouldn't have bothered. He isn't here; I kicked him out after last time." She explained walking into the living room and picking up 4 year old Jesse Peters and sitting him on her lap. "Sorry about that, he's been round nearly every day for the past two weeks wanting to see them." She continues. "So, what do want?" Jessica finally asks. "Well, something has happened; your estranged husband has been identified. Where can we find him?" the inspector answers. She stands up and goes to a draw removing a piece of paper and handing it to the inspector.

**No.5 Barramon Drive**

**WE4 5TG**

**Mobile- 07658 996549**

"Thank you." The inspector replied before leaving with his team back to the station.

**14:00pm**

**Scene: **maternity ward

**Weather:** N/A

**Characters:** Lily, Ethan, Calli and Robyn

The wait wasn't long when the moody and nuisance nurse came out. "Lily Chao." He simply said before walking back to the room waiting for them. "Up here please" she spoke looking at Robyn. They all looked awkwardly at her. "Oh, so you're not pregnant?" she replied rather embarrassed. "No. I am" spoke Lily pushing her way through. "So your six months gone then?" the midwife asks whilst she is getting on the bed. "No, I've just gone twelve weeks." She replied. The nurse didn't reply just turned on the machine and asked her to pull up her shirt, she placed down the fob and moved around a bit.

All of a sudden the nurse stopped what she was doing and switched off the screen. "I'll be right back." She spoke rather concerned. After a minute the nurse returned with a gyne consultant, "Hi, I'm Mr T" he spoke, he looked at the screen and then turned to the worried couple. Don't look so worried, your carrying quadruplets. They are i two amniotic sacs I can tell you the sex at the next scan which I'm going to move forward to 4 weeks time. OH and congratulations." He spoke before leaving. The nurse also congratulated them before printing off four copies of the scan and handing them to lily. The gang then all went home.

**Scene: **Safe house.

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Lily, Ethan, John, Calli and Billy

Bill had waited forever for this moment and here it was Lily Chao in the pool out by the patio, he knew that the others were upstairs so took the chance. "Hell Lily, remember me?" he spoke making her jump and climb out of the pool. "CALL..." she shouted before he covered her mouth. "Now, don't go calling the piggies. I'll be quick, just to let you know, I've been following you for weeks and I've been following Daisy, if you don't drop the charges I will kill her." He spoke, Lily wanted the last word. "I'm pregnant with four babies and you might be the father, so I'd think long and hard."

The truth was, to Lily even though she may be carrying the monsters babies but, she couldn't abort something that was living.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Cal goes to meet Daisy but where is she? Lily has her 16 week scan. Ethan suffers hair loss and later whilst going to the shops suffers a fit like epilepsy. How will the Trio cope? Meanwhile... Daisy wakes up in a basement, the floor covered in blood where she was lying, she has a head injury, will the team find her before it is too late?**

**Please Review Katie xx**


	10. 1 Boy, 3 Girls

**Well, as many of you know, some people had trouble updating fan fictions and yesterday I was one of them. Who saw Casualty last night? HAHA Cal got totally denied by Lily like for times. Serves him right for being a player. Anyway this is the next chapter so sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

**16 weeks Pregnant. **

**Scene: **Safe House

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Ethan and Lily

Lily and Ethan woke up from their sweet dreams and clambered out of bed. Ethan turned to look at the pillow to see the chunks of hair that had now become part of his pillow. Lily looked up at Ethan and saw he was upset. She walked round to his half of the bed and striped the pillow case off, turning it inside out as she did. "I hate this Lily. It's slowly killing me inside." He told her, tears forming in his eyes. "I know Ethan, but you can't help what your body wants you to do." Lily replied before pulling him into a hug.

**Lily's POV**

_I hate this. It's not only killing him inside, it's killing me and our children too. I know what we need to do. But he is too afraid to do it himself. I look up to him. "You know we have to." I speak. "Yes, but I want Cal to know. He is my brother, even though he doesn't act like one sometimes." Ethan replies. I grab my phone and text Cal to get here as it is an emergency._

**End of POV**

**Scene: **Daisy's House

**Weather: **Moody, cold chill, sleety

**Characters: **Cal, neighbour Mandy.

It's 10:30am and Cal pulled up in his car on the drive to Daisy's House. He was excited as they were going down London for the weekend and going sightseeing. They had planned the trip for two months and Ethan had come to pick up her suitcase early as then they wouldn't have to rush nearer the time. He climbs out of his car and heads over to the front door pressing on the door bell for a few seconds before releasing it. After five minutes Cal became concerned as she hadn't answered the seven times he had rung. "DAISY! IT'S CAL ANSWER THE DOOR YOUR WORRYING ME!" he shouted through the letter box.

A window opened to the property next door and a pregnant woman appeared on the balcony. "Oi! You there sir! Could you keep the noise down? Actually one second..." She spoke before vanishing inside the building. A minute later she came out the front door. "The young lass isn't in she didn't come back from work last night. I thought she was with you. Could you do me a favour please?" the lady asked. "Thanks and sure Mandy." Cal replied.

The two of them both entered the house and Cal followed her into the kitchen. "It's just my midwife has said not to climb up for things and I've got a really bad craving for olives and chocolate only thing is the chocolate spread and olive jar are on the top shelf and I can't reach." Mandy explained opening the cupboard door. "No problem." Cal replied reaching up and taking out the jars easily. "Thank you. Would you like a cup of tea to save you the wasted journey?" Mandy offered as thanks. "I'd love that." Cal replied taking a seat on the kitchen island.

After 5 minutes of long talk about bad choices of relationships Cal's phone began to ring. He pulled out the phone to check the caller ID: **Lily. **"Sorry, I have to take this. MY brother is really ill." Cal spoke before answering.

"Hey Lily what's up?"

"**It's Ethan, something has happened."**

"Don't worry Lily, I'm on my way"

"**Ok Cal, but don't be too long."**

Cal hung up the phone before placing it in his pocket and excusing himself. "Well Mandy, it was nice to catch up and thank you for the cuppa, if you need help again just call me." Ethan spoke before jotting his number down on paper that was on the island and leaving. Getting in his car and speeding off to the safe house.

**Scene: **Unknown House, Basement

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Daisy

**Daisy's POV**

_I awake, it is dark and I have no clue to where I am. I look around, the walls are mink and the floor is black like there had once been a fire here. I see a small pool a blood from where my head had just been and then felt my head and feel a sharp pain. I'm bleeding but I don't know how. I know if I'm not found that I will die._

**End of POV**

**Scene: **Safe house

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Cal, Ethan and Lily.

There's a knock on the door and Lily answers. She opens the door and spots the familiar figure of Cal, Ethan's brother. She welcomes him in before showing him to his bother. "Oh my gosh, Ethan." Cal speaks before pulling him into a hug on spotting him. "Cal. I wanted to wait for you as I'm shaving it all off so I don't have to go through this." he spoke as he rummaged though his bedroom units then finally pulled it out. "Lily, can you help me?" he asked as he knew that he was weak and was becoming more dependent on Lily to help him.

The truth was chemo was working as the tumour was getting smaller; however it was the treatment that was killing him. Inside and out.

**Scene: **Maternity Ward

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Lily, Ethan, Midwife Amy and MR T

The pair arrived up to the ward 20 minutes early and as seen as they had two cancelations went in straight away. In the room Lily and Ethan were met by Mr T and a young midwife, "So, as you are unaware the old midwife you were seeing has left so this is Amy your new one." Mr T told them before handing them over to her and leaving. "So Mr T has told me that your having quadruplets. Two amniotic sacs, containing twins." Amy asked them.

"Well, I will tell you the sex first if you would like?" she asked them before asking Lily to roll up her top. She squirted on some jell and then placed the stick on the big bump. "Right so the first sac. Hm. There's a boy and a girl. Sac number two, that has two girls in it. The midwife says right, now I'll check them over." The nurse said. After 10 minutes the midwife had checked her over and gave them the eta for birth which would be roughly at 34 weeks due to having four children.

**Scene: **Holby Town centre

**Weather: **cloudy, cold chill,

**Characters: **Lily, Ethan, Jeff and Dixie

After the scan Ethan had decided that they should head down to the town centre to start shopping for clothing and other bits for the four babies. Ethan was excited as he wanted to teach his son to kick a ball and ride a bike where as Lily was excited to teach her daughters how to dance and play pretend games. They had just come out of mother care when Ethan collapsed fitting. Public around them panicked but Lily explained to them. "Guys, he has Leukaemia. Can someone call the paramedics please?" Lily asked while moving things out the way to stop him getting injured and placing a jacket under his head.

After two minutes Jeff and Dixie were on scene. "Lily? Ethan? Oh gosh what's happened?" Dixie asked. "he had a fit. It has subsided but I know the chemo is working but making him sick. Can we get him to Holby and I'll call his consultant on the way?" spoke Lily. The two paramedics nodded before lifting him onto the bed and loading him onto the Ambulance. "Jeff. Cal is working so could you radio into the ED to let him know beforehand?" Lily asked. "Sure thing princess." Jeff replied.

* * *

**Next time: Ethan is discharged from the ED after being told off by Consultant Beeching. Lily and Cal go to the police station after Daisy has been missing for 48 hours and what is Billy up to?**

* * *

**As always please review. Now I'm going to need help with baby names so thought I'd do that in advance to please help. I need 3 in total. 2 girls and 1 boy as I'm doing one too. **

**Name: ... Hardy**

**Born: 1****st****, 2****nd**** 4****th**

**Eye colour: **

**Hair colour: **

**Weight:**

* * *

**Thanks Katie xx**


	11. Sister Missing

**Wow! Thanks to the three of you who suggested names for the babies. Only two chapters till we meet them. I have decided after this chapter it is going to be a jump from Ethan being given the all clear and Lily going into early labour. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy this fic.**

* * *

**Scene: **Holby ED staffroom

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: Ethan, Lily, Connie, Lofty and Consultant Beeching.**

Ethan had to wait ages to see his consultant due to stupid back logs upstairs so with the help of Lofty Connie took Ethan and Lily to the staffroom so that they could have somewhere more private to talk. "Well mate I'll see you later." Spoke lofty whilst walking backwards. This ended badly as he fell over the sofa, crashing onto the floor. Getting up he spoke; "I'm ok. I'm ok." Before going back to cubicles. This left the trinity to talk about the baby as Connie wanted to know everything. "What's the gender of your baby?" Connie asked excitedly for her mentee. "Babies. And 1 boy and three girls." Lily replied before a massive smile crept onto her face. "OMG Lily!" Connie spoke surprised.

After five minutes of baby talk Consultant Beeching turned up, "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan." He started, "What am I going to do with you?" He asked. "Erm... I don't know?" Ethan replied nervously, "Well, the reason for your collapse is due to the lack of eating. Why would you do something so reckless when you are so near to getting the all clear?" Consultant Beeching informed him. "So is Ethan clear to go home as long as he is eating?" Lily spoke rather annoyed that Ethan had done this. "Yes, he certainly will." The consultant spoke before handing over the discharge papers to be signed.

**24 weeks Pregnant.**

**Scene: Safe House**

**Weather: bright and sunny autumn**

**Characters: Lily, Cal, Ethan, Calli, John and Inspector Denham**

Lily's life had been a nightmare, it had been four weeks since she and Cal had reported Daisy missing. She had left countless numbers of calls and texts along with Cal, Ethan and Calli. There was a knock on the door so Lily went to get it. Ethan had gotten up too and headed in the same direction because the fact that panic of stress could cause early labour.

Lily opens the door.

"Hello, Miss Chao, Mr Hardy, Can we talk inside?" asked Inspector Denham.

Lily nodded before leading them into the main room.

"Sit down, I have some bad news." He started.

"what? No! Please don't tell me." Spoke Lily knowing what was going to be told.

"Earlier this evening, the body of a young woman was found dumped around the back of St James' Hospital. I really sorry to tell you this, but the woman is the same description as your sister. Chinese, brown eyes, red hair, medium build." He spoke before stopping.

Lily walked out the room with Ethan before breaking down into tears.

* * *

**Next Time: Lily ID's the woman's body, Ethan get's the all clear and Lily's waters break. Is she in labour?**

**I know it is short but I wanted to give you something. I won't be able to update tomorrow so it will be late Friday after work. As always please review. And check out the fan fiction I'm writing with the help of xRachelxBrowniex.**

**Trinity, if you don't know means a group of three.**


	12. The Babies are coming!

**Hi viewers sorry I haven't updated but I have been enjoying co-writing Sophia Collier with xRachelxBrowniex. In this chapter we meet the quadruplets and discover the identity of the unknown girl**

**28 weeks pregnant**

**Characters: Lily, Ethan, Cal, Daisy-RIP**

**[Lily POV] **

_Ethan and I were putting on our shoes in the hall before walking out the door with Cal, Calli and John to go to Holby Blue Morgue. My heart was racing and it doesn't help being 7 months pregnant and the size of an obese woman, with help._

_We arrive outside Holby blue morgue the three of us, were pleased that this case could be closed finally after four weeks of waiting for the body to be released so that we could ID her body._

**[End of POV]**

The three of them all went in and sat on the three chairs carefully placed in front of the glass screen. Lily nods before turning back around where the curtains open. Her long, black, wavy hair. Lily stands up, but collapse crying her eyes out.

"My baby sister, she's gone and won't get to be an aunty." Spoke Lily. Before shouting in agony and clutching her stomach.

"Bloody hell. She's having our babies." Ethan spoke rather panicked as she is not full term but they knew that this could happen.

"I've called an Ambulance, they are on their way." spoke Calli before entering the room and putting Lily into the position she was told to whilst on the phone. "Can someone grab some towels, they said we should be prepared to deliver the babies because she is more at risk of giving birth before the Ambulance arrives." Calli continued.

**Two Minutes Later...**

The ambulance pulls up outside the scene and Jeff and Dixie climb out.

"John I hear it's Lily?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. The babies are coming." He replied.

The paramedics followed John through to the viewers gallery where the screaming got louder the closer they got. When they entered the scene was chaotic, Lily was on the floor whilst Calli was delivering one of the babies. Dixie headed over to Calli to help her out, meanwhile Jeff, set lily up on the gas and air as well as Cal who was giving her five of morphine.

A long ten minutes later and four beautiful babies had been born, Ethan and Lily had already sorted names so on the Ambulance journey to the ED they gave their children names.

Imogen Hardy was the first out of the four to be born. There was panic at first because she had a seizure but with examining her Cal had concluded it was Epilepsy. The next child Jacob or Jake for short Hardy was born second and was really heavy compared to Imogen. The third child Mae Hardy, came out and had difficulty breathing so, Cal had performed CPR to help her out before giving her to Ethan who had a mask for his daughter. The fourth and final child Ebony Hardy, was all touch and go being the last out, she needed oxygen but she also was the lightest bay out of the four.

The trip to the Ed went quickly and they soon arrived outside to a crowd of staff.

**Next chapter, Ethan opens the results letter and plans to propose to Lily, It is Daisy's wedding and Cal's Eulogy leaves family and friends quiet and upset.**

**Please Review, Katie xxx**


	13. NEver Been Weak

**Hello guys! So, I've got good news and bad news! The bad news is that this is the last chapter that is slightly different to what I said and the good news is that I will be writing an Ethan and Cal fic afterwards. As always please review.**

**Katie x**

* * *

**Scene: **Maternity

**Weather: **N/A

**Characters: **Lily, Ethan, Consultant Beeching, Imogen, Jake, Mae and Ebony.

**[Ethan's POV]**

_I wake up to a knocking on the door on Lily's room on maternity_**. **

"_Come in." I speak quietly as we have been here for a week and Lily is asleep exhausted from being up and down all night feeding our beautiful children._

_A head appears around the corner, it's my consultant, doctor Beeching. I nod for him to sit down and I wake Lily._

**End of POV**

"Right, I've got some very good news." Consultant Beeching began.

"Is it about Ethan's chemo?" Lily asked.

"Yes, well to start you will no longer need it, from the most recent scan; we are pleased to say that we are able to give you the all clear." Consultant Beeching spoke with a smile on his face.

He left the room and headed back up to his office.

**[4 Hours later]**

It had been four hours since the chat with his consultant and Lily and Ethan were getting the quadruplets ready t go home, they were meeting, Calli, John and Cal along with other staff in the staffroom before they headed back to the safe house.

**Scene:** staffroom

**Weather:** N/A

**Characters:** all ED staff, Billy, Calli, John, Lily, Ethan and the children

When the four arrived in the room all eyes were on Lily and she had no clue why till she turned around to see Ethan down on one knee.

"Lily, I have been waiting to do this for ages, and I thought this would be the right time as seen as I'm now cancer free. So, Lily Chao, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Ethan asked her. There was silence for quite a while and no one knew why till they saw Billy Peters standing with a gun pointing at Lily's head. The team quickly moved to safety by the kitchen whilst Lily edged ever so carefully in Billy's direction.

"You know, I can't have to deal with you today." Lily started.

"Oh and why is that?" Billy replied sarcastically

"Because I have my sister's funeral to plan and four lovely children to bring up." Lily answered.

"Well, that's why I'm here Lily to see my kids." He replied looking at them.

Lily took the chance and lunged at Billy, taking the gun and holding it at him. "You killed my sister! So why the hell would i let a monster bring them up?" She questioned shouting and very angry.

"You won't shoot that, you are too stuck up you're..." Billy was interrupted by a shot to his head; Lily had fired the gun with so much anger that it had killed him.

She dropped the gun before looking at Ethan and saying yes. She fell to the floor crying. She had finally cracked and no-one had ever seen her so weak.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read since the start I love you all and thanks for giving me the courage to carry on every single time.**

**Katie xx**


End file.
